Renegade
by Lady Kala
Summary: AU - Goku is a runaway space pirate...Nigeru was fine until she met him, and Bulma is just along for the ride...and looking for some poor, royal prince's heart to snare! New characters..anyone you don't recognize is mine!
1. Chapter One - A Night to Regret

Author's notes: Only one thing – besides being my first fic online (^^-) in between the little "" and "" are thoughts since italic doesn't show up. I'll fix that… but hey – reviews are welcome and if you have ideas shoot 'em by me. I am anticipating the dreaded flames..  
  
  
  
Renegade  
  
Chapter One – A Night to Regret  
  
  
  
The dark haired warrior awoke with a start at the movement at his side. He froze as he felt a smaller body press against him, then signed and pushed his wild hair away from his forehead. I probably shouldn't make a habit of this, he thought, waking up and not knowing where I am. He shifted and the slight form next to him moaned and slid an arm across his bare chest. One end of this mouth perked up into a disappointed half smile. Then I guess I'm stuck here until you fall asleep.  
  
He again tried to get his hair out of his eyes by blowing air upwards from his mouth, but soon gave up on the loosing battle and glanced around the room. It was your typical barmaid apartment, not too flashy, but not too clean either. He made a mental note to himself to ask the bartender downstairs the name of the barmaid who'd taken an interest in him. Not that he was interested in her as a permanent mate, but to keep an eye on her health, and the progress of his son.  
  
His son, he could already smell it on this woman, though it was feint and almost nonexistent. How could he have been so careless? He had always been in control of himself and careful not to get the female partner pregnant. She must have slipped something into his drink before she came onto him, something to make him more vulnerable to her, maybe to trap him. Pity for her she didn't realize what he was until there was no turning back. Saiyans have a higher tolerance to drugs than regular humanoids.  
  
But whatever the drug was, it had almost made him loose control and now this woman was pregnant with his brat. He closed his eyes and him mouth formed an angry line. He was such an idiot for not seeing through any of it. I have to get out of here, he thought, and carefully removed himself from the woman's embrace. He was in the process of sliding out from beneath the sheets when the door burst open and the bed was showered with light. The warrior shielded his eyes with one hand and fought to keep his balance. The figure in the doorway snickered.  
  
"You finished?" he said in a light tone. The dark warrior frowned at the sarcasm and reached for his pants. As he dressed, he turned back to his partner.  
  
"One of us has to run back to the ship to get the…" he began, speaking under his breath, but the other young man held up his hand telling him to stop. He reached into his coat pocket and pulled out a syringe, twirling it between his fingers.  
  
"As soon as you two disappeared, I went out too the ship to get it just in case. Good thing I did," he said and tossed the needle to his partner. The warrior's face dropped and he fell out of the way as the need came speeding toward him. He swore under his breath.  
  
"Kachi! You know I can't stand those things!" he said through his teeth, fumbling with his shirt. Kachi laughed and stepped into the room. He picked up the syringe where it had landed on the bed.  
  
"You should probably break yourself of your phobia of needles," he said, putting slight pressure on the bottom of the syringe and flicking the tube as though he were a physician. He glanced over at his friend who was on the floor searching for his boots and continued. "You never know, this little thing could save a life, maybe yours…" he paused then looked back at the syringe and held it above eyelevel and flicked it again. "…Or your mate's." The warrior grabbed one of this boots and whipped it at his partner's head.  
  
"Just shut your trap and get it over with before she wakes up so we can get outta here," he snarled as Kachi caught the boot and laughed out loud. A slight moan arose from the bed and both men froze. Finally serious, Kachi bent over the sleeping woman and inserted the needle into her upper arm. As he pushed the serum into her body her eyelids fluttered and he reached a hand behind her head and squeezed. She stopped resisting and fell back into a deep sleep, partially due to the drugs in the serum. Kachi pulled the needle out of her arm and looked up at his friend, who straightened and brushed his hands messily through his hair. He stomped in his boots so they form-fit his feet and he looked back at Kachi. He tilted his head toward the door, and Kachi followed him out, shutting the door behind him. They walked down the hallway in silence until they reached the stairs, where the warrior turned toward his partner. "You're sure it will…"  
  
"Work? Hey, my serum has never failed me. The equipment on the ship will be able to tell you anything you want about that woman body, functioning wise and location. If she's sick, we'll know. Hell, we'll even know what gender the kid is in a couple of days. And once she starts going into labor…" The warrior grunted and started down the stairs.  
  
"As long as it works."  
  
"Goku." He turned and stared up at Kachi, who threw his hands up in defeat and followed him down the stairs and out of the bar. Neither of them spoke until they were out the door and halfway to the ship. Kachi stuffed his hands his pockets and kicked at a stone.  
  
"Chichi."  
  
"Hmm?" Goku said, being pulled out of his thoughts.  
  
"That's the woman's name – Chichi." Goku rolled his eyes, sickened by his deed. At least I didn't mark her. That would be too much to bear. He shook his head, and picked up the pace to the ship.  
  
"We need to get back on schedule. Let's go." Kachi nodded and they continued on to the ship in silence.  
  
*-§-* 


	2. Chapter Two - Nine Months Following

Author's Notes: Sorry to all you Chichi fans out there! Maybe she's not totally gone yet…who knows where this story's going to go! If anyone reads this thing, then I'll try and update every 1 to 2 weeks, depending on homework, SAT's and such. Eh…yeah well, enjoy the words.  
  
  
  
Renegade  
  
Chapter Two – Nine Months Following  
  
  
  
An alarm sounded, shrill in the darkness of space. A female sat up with a start then looked at the clock. "6:30. Why so freaking early?" The woman slowly crawled out of bed and the movement sensitive lights turned on. Momentarily blinded, she sat back down on the bed and rubbed blinked her eyes. She grabbed at her robe that was sprawled on the floor and walked out of her bedroom. Yawning, she tied it around her waist and walked toward the control room. There sat another woman, two and a half years younger than she was, at one of the windows sipping coffee. She looked over at the new arrival and smiled.  
  
"Morning Bulma. Coffee?" she said, gesturing with her cup. Bulma shook her head and went to sit at the controls. She placed her head on the board and closed her eyes.  
  
"Why so early, Nigeru?" she mumbled. The younger girl smiled and stood, steadying herself with a hand against the wall.  
  
"We're nearing the Inner Space sector, so I thought we ought to stop and get some supplies." Bulma opened her eyes at this then closed them again.  
  
"It's still way too early." Nigeru shook her head and moved toward the coffee pot.  
  
"Not out here. Their days are longer, remember?" Bulma groaned, signifying that her memory had returned. "We'll just have to get used to it. Where we're going it's just after mid-day right now. We'll get there in two hours," she said and re-poured her coffee.  
  
"Is it cold?" Bulma said from the controls.  
  
"In the evening? Yes."  
  
"Are there men?" Nigeru snorted then turned to her friend laughing.  
  
"There usually are! From what I know of men, they like hanging out at bars." Bulma picked her head up off the control board.  
  
"Bars?" She was instantly awake. "There's a bar?" Nigeru mixed cream into her cup and nodded. Bulma smiled and leaned back into her pilot chair. "Then it won't be too much of a waste," she sighed. Nigeru stirred the coffee and turned to Bulma.  
  
"Hey girl, we're not here to meet guys, though that is an added plus," she said smiling and Bulma winked. "But nothing kinky, got it?" Bulma gasped in mock astonishment and looked over at her friend.  
  
"Who do you think you're talking to?" Nigeru snorted. "Ok, ok, but I do have morals, you know." She watched Nigeru as she walked toward her and shook her head.  
  
"And limits?" she asked. Bulma winced, making them both laugh.  
  
"Somewhere," she said frivolously. Nigeru rolled her eyes and placed the coffee cup in her friend's waiting hand.  
  
"It's still a little black, but we ran out of cream." Bulma scrunched her face and Nigeru shrugged. "Serves you right for getting up to late."  
  
"It's freaking 6:30 in the morning!"  
  
"Not where we going, so you'd better start getting ready because I'm not waiting for you."  
  
*-§-*  
  
"That's Inner Deren?" Bulma asked in surprise, squinting at a grayish-green-brown massive space station looming in the distance outside the window. Nigeru glanced up from where she was busy at the controls.  
  
"Outskirts," she said, preoccupied. "The actual border's three light- years away from here. Bulma pushed herself away off the glass and walked over to the other pilot chair. "You're certainly dressed for a party," Nigeru said with a smirk. Bulma shrugged, and reached above her head to pull the ship out and into manual control. Her skirt wasn't that short and her shirt wasn't too revealing, at least by her standards, so neither of them had anything to worry about.  
  
Bulma tilted up her head and said, "It's all how you look at the situation." She shrugged. "Some men may think I'm attractive, others may not. Which is totally unnatural, in any case," she said jokingly, making Nigeru smile at the control panel. "I'm serious about the guys-not- thinking-I'm-attractive thing, you know," she said, turning to face her partner.  
  
"Oh I know you are. Some of those military unions, like that Freeza that no one likes to talk about, his entire force is male. It's really no surprise that there's 'man-to-man' relationships there if that's the case."  
  
"Well as long as they don't do anything around me I really don't care."  
  
"Bulma, you are so close-minded sometimes." At this, Bulma turned to her friend and gave her a funny look. Nigeru threw up her hands in defense from her glare. "I'm not saying that I want to actually be involved in one of those relationships, I'm just saying that I'm not surprised they happen."  
  
"Then how come I've never seen you kiss someone?" Bulma inquired while crossing her arms. Nigeru smacked her palm against the side of her head.  
  
"BULMA!" she shouted. "Just because you've never seen me in action does not mean I've never kissed a man before," she said with a huff. "I think kissing is a little more intimate than you do. And I want to actually know they guy's name before we start necking. Privately, I might add." She looked over at Bulma who was having trouble containing her laughter. Seeing she had been played for a fool, Nigeru lunged out of her chair at Bulma who leaned out of her reach.  
  
"Jeez!" she laughed and tried to defend herself from her friend's attacks. "I know you're not a lesbian, all right? Now chill!" Nigeru gave one last swing then settled back into her chair.  
  
"You do know you're evil, right?" Bulma grinned.  
  
"Yeah. But you're just so easy to pick on."  
  
"And you are just a weak human female."  
  
"Ah…but I have hidden weapons that no one expects. Like, say…"  
  
"Me, for example?" Nigeru interrupted. Bulma shrugged.  
  
"Not exactly the answer I was looking for, but true none the less."  
  
"Yes, well enough chatting. Help me dock this thing before their shopping depot closes and all the decent guys are taken at the bar." Bulma crossed her legs and typed away at the keyboard.  
  
"I want to see you have fun tonight," she said.  
  
"Don't I always?"  
  
"I mean fun. You know…" she said, suggesting the obvious. Nigeru reeled on her.  
  
"No, Bulma! We are not back to this subject again!" Bulma paused in her typing to smile and pat her friend on the cheek. Nigeru rolled her eyes and slumped in her chair, wondering now what the evening would have in store for her.  
  
*-§-*  
  
I'm definitely not looking forward to this. The dark warrior massaged his temples, trying to rid himself of his hangover. He stood and blindly traveled over to the wall and felt his way along to the window, where he finally opened his eyes. Instantly, his cares were forgotten and he engrossed himself in the starts. He never knew why, but stargazing always put him at ease. Just the sheer magnitude of it all, and the size of them, and the endless space. He hadn't as of yet been everywhere in his universe, but he was close. The warrior was so wrapped up in his thoughts that he didn't hear the automatic door to his quarters open and close.  
  
"Hey Goku." He turned to stare at his first mate, who cleared his throat and continued. "We're coming up on Inner Deren, just thought I ought to let you know. And that I've taken the liberty of organizing a party to go in…" Goku's eyes narrowed. "…to get some supplies," Kachi said nervously in a rush. Goku visibly calmed and nodded.  
  
"Right. I'll be coming with you."  
  
"Do you really think that's wise? With what you're planning on doing tonight and all," he said, waiting for a reaction. Goku shook his head at his friend and plopped back onto his bed.  
  
"What people think really doesn't bother me," he said, rubbing his palms together. "I just don't care." Kachi stared at him, biting his lip.  
  
"I mean do you want anyone seeing you and knowing who you are? That girl Chichi might…" Kachi was cut off as Goku sprang off the bed and stood an inch from his face with a dangerous glint in his eye. Kachi cleared his throat nervously.  
  
"Never," Goku started slowly and under his breath, "ever mention that…that whore's name in my presence again." His face was gray now, and he looked about to be sick. Kachi stepped back and bowed his head.  
  
"Yes sir," he said while staring at the ground. Goku pressed his hand to his head and turned around.  
  
"I didn't mean to be so harsh," he said softly.  
  
"Of course, sir," Kachi replied. Goku turned around, arms in the air.  
  
"Stop 'sir-ing' me for Kami's sake!" Kachi looked up and smiled.  
  
"All right then. You're acting more like your normal self. Enough of this depressed stuff," he said and straightened. "I'll be up with the crew. We should almost be ready for docking now. We'll wait for you to depart." He saluted him by placing a fist over his heart and bowing slightly, then turned and took his leave. As the door slid shut, Goku turned back to the window with a sad smile. That salute was just one of the things Kachi wouldn't let go of from the Saiyan Military Academy. He was just too proud.  
  
*-§-*  
  
"Food. Just food and machines as far as you can see," Bulma said as she and Nigeru stepped through the thresh-hold of the Inner space Service Depot. Her companion giggled.  
  
"Bulma Briefs, it's not as though you've never seen so much stuff in one place before! Your house is probably just as big as this place."  
  
"Yeah but I haven't looked at it for so long!" she said with glassy eyes. Nigeru nudged her forward.  
  
"Well, the sooner we start the more time you'll have to browse." Bulma stumbled forward, giving the humanoids behind them a clear look at her behind. Nigeru shook her head and pulled her along. As they entered the merchandise section, a robotic cart sprang to life and hummed behind them. The two women picked through the shelves, looking for something eatable. Bulma frowned as she picked up a can and tried to read the scribble on the label. She silently tried to mouth the words but scrunched her face in defeat.  
  
"Need a little help?" someone said from over her shoulder. She turned her head to see a dark colored young man, or humanoid something, with a red scarf under dark hair, a scar across his right eye, and a smile that could melt a heart of stone. At first Bulma just stared until he raised an eyebrow and said something else in a language she couldn't understand. Bulma shook her head and blushed.  
  
"Oh! I'm sorry you were right the first time," she said breathlessly. "I don't recognize this writing," she said, holding out the can. He didn't take it from her waiting hand, but turned his head and looked over her shoulder. He scrunched up his nose and looked at Bulma.  
  
"What are you?" he said. She blinked, unsure of how to answer the question.  
  
"Excuse me? Well…I'm female.."  
  
"No I mean race."  
  
"Oh! Earthling or human, which ever you prefer." He leaned in closer and said in deep voice that would have made Bulma shiver under different circumstances.  
  
"Then I'm pretty sure you wouldn't want to eat Schôvinoch Dimerchus, a Trubian delicacy." Bulma's smooth features crumpled in disgust.  
  
"What? Oh, yuck! You're kidding!" The young man laughed and backed away slightly. He grinned at her and Bulma smiled back, red faced. He reached out his hand and she grasped it with a firm grip.  
  
"The name is Kachi," he said.  
  
"Bulma Briefs." He raised his eyebrows.  
  
"No kidding!" She laughed.  
  
"Why?" He laughed, and his eyes glittered with a sparkle all their own and Bulma was entranced.  
  
"Let's just say you have a lot of potential and we're waiting to see what you are capable of." He let go of her hand, also leaving Bulma puzzled.  
  
"Well, thank you," she said, again unsure of how to answer this strange young man. "I'm sorry, I have to finish getting the supplies for the ship." He waved his hand to empathize he understood.  
  
"Understandable. Perhaps I'll see you before you leave?" Bulma smirked.  
  
"We'll see."  
  
"I certainly hope so."  
  
"Thank you for your help," she said and turned down the isle.  
  
"My pleasure," Kachi said as he watched her go. When he couldn't see her anymore, he turned to look for his partner. "Goku!" he said, but stopped as he caught sight of a dark warrior nearby, talking to a young woman with long brown hair. 


End file.
